


transparency

by nxpenthe



Series: floating on clouds, alone [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: you were so dignified, painted indelibly in a colorfor which "yearning" is not a strong enough wordsemi-transparent boy by yorushika





	transparency

Jungeun sits alone, on top of the monkey bars of the playground, with only the sound of a song for company. It swells from deep within her chest, building and echoing on the emotions she had heard from a distant memory, until they tug out past wide-open lips and into the transparent world.  
  


Heejin had sang this song long ago; Jungeun had watched, amazed at how the whole world stopped and stared at a girl – an indelible existence – so full of color and shape that she had taken the wide stage fully.

  
Jungeun sings the song that echoes that existence.

  
Her own heart is empty, spilling into the world, over and over until the colors are sucked from her. She turns all the more transparent as words – borrowed song – fill her tongue. Jungeun sings as loud as she can into the night sky above.

  
And then she waits.

  
Jungeun waits for someone to notice her semi-transparent figure, fading away in the background, her body unable to retain its shape as she melts into cold metal.

  
\--

  
Heejin is as beautiful as she is colorful.

  
Jungeun wants her to notice her own pitiful existence – her colorless self living day by day, unable to absorb the lights of the world. She sits in the back corner of the classroom, sunlight filtering against plain brown hair, bouncing through her uniform only to be soaked by Heejin who sits, radiating.

  
If only Heejin would turn around and wave at her.

  
If only Heejin would share some of that light with her – that color, that solidity.

  
Jungeun wishes she could understand the world they live in. The words unsaid stay buried in her chest as the school bell rings and Heejin walks past, humming the same song they all heard her sing that fateful day.

  
She reaches her fingers out ever so slightly, past the confines of her desk until they brush against the fabric of Heejin’s untucked shirt. Fingernails drag against the soft cloth, the white reflecting against her own pallor – Heejin walks unperturbed. The words in Jungeun’s chest grow heavier by the second.

  
You could say she’s semi-transparent, unnoticed by the world. Or you could say the world is semi-transparent, and she is living day by day, unseeing of the world except for the singular color that takes her sight completely.

  
Heejin is bright, a radiant existence.

  
And Jungeun wishes she could join her in the daytime of actuality.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles based off songs by yorushika
> 
> all pairings and songs are numbered and randomized.  
they fit within a single page of a word document
> 
> twit/cc: chuchuuwuo


End file.
